The present invention relates to a novel thiadiazole derivative, and an insecticidal and miticidal composition containing the derivative as the effective ingredient.
Organic phosphorous compounds, organic chlorine compounds, etc. have been used as agricultural and horticultural insecticides and miticides, but, during use of such chemicals for long times, harmful insects and mites have aquired resistance to conventional insecticides and miticides and their control has become difficult. While on the other hand, N-thiadiazolylbenzamide derivatives having thiadiazole rings are disclosed as the heterocyclic compounds having insecticidal activity in Japanese Patent Laying-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 52-105173 and 54-48768.
In addition, some of organic phosphorous compounds or organic chlorine compounds exhibit high toxicity and others are highly residual to disturb the ecosystem and bring about extremely anxious states. Accordingly, it has been expected for the development of a novel compound showing excellent controlling effect against harmful insects and mites having aquired resistance to conventional pesticides and miticides, showing low toxicity and being less residual, as well as insecticidal and miticidal composition containing such a compound as the effective ingredient.
The present inventors have made an earnest study to dissolve the foregoing problems and, as a result, have accomplished the present invention based on the finding of a novel thiadiazole derivative having a chemical structure quite different from that in organic phosphorous compounds, organic chlorine compounds and N-thiadiazolylbenzamide derivatives as conventional insecticidal and miticidal composition, and showing controlling effect against harmful insects and mites having aquired resistance to conventional pesticides.